Live from the Academy
by Arcane.L'cie
Summary: Ever wonder what's going on with the rest of Fuuka? Miss out on the events of last week? Do not fear, because Chie Harada is broadcasting, live from some unknown location, the goings-on of Fuuka Academy. Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale and not intended to rip-off. Purely for amusement of both reader and writer.
1. Transfer Student

**Broadcast #1: Transfer student**

School has barely started and already there is gossip among the student body. Strangely, hardly anybody seems fazed at the source of this gossip.

Welcome to Fuuka Academy, live from the broadcasting headquarters.

Today we begin with breaking news:

A new student transferred today, although she arrived in the strangest way that I've ever seen, listeners. Rather than walking through the door of her classroom normally and introducing herself as one often does when they are new to a school, this transfer student was seen lying in the midst of a singed circle embedded deep in the lawns of Fuuka. Nobody knows where she came from, or why she was seen clutching an oversized sword that people claim is real.

The one thing I'm sure of is that this mysterious new student has definitely ruffled the feathers of the Student Council, and positively enraged the Executive Committee head.

Speaking of the Head of the Executive Committee, Haruka Suzushiro has issued a statement that says:

**'Do not tie ribbons to the rallying. Your wishes will not come true. Stop hopping.' **

I can only assume what Suzushiro-san means, and you'd do well to try and interpret her words of warning, listeners. Although, why anyone would tie ribbons to the rallying is beyond me. And the rallying what? I feel as if there is a hidden meaning in this statement…although it could very well be a simple matter of Suzushiro-san's malapropisms that causes confusion towards the meaning of this statement.

As it is only the first day of school, we do not have any other news to report for now, but we do have updates for you, listeners. I have just received a list of upcoming events for the next two weeks.

**Monday **offers students the chance to attend a RSVP-only tea ceremony lesson with none other than our very own Kaichou, Shizuru Fujino-san. There are a limited number of attendees, so RSVP while you still can.

**Tuesday** is the school year kick-off parade and after party, hosted at the Suzushiro estate. The event begins at 6:30 pm and there have been promises of live entertainment, face painting, dance and karaoke stations, and boys.

**Wednesday **is the opening of a new movie entitled 'My Maiden Princess', and is centered around an all-girls academy on some fantasy planet, where the students are of the magical-girl variety and fight against an evil organization. It features a generic plot, cliché themes, and the average dose of love triangles and angst. Critics give it a six out of ten, saying that they found the main character "way too good-natured, naïve, and generally annoying."

**Thursday** is the club fair, listeners, and is a mandatory event. There have been several new clubs added this year. The 'Learn How to Survive in College' club, the Shizuru Fujino Fanclub, the Natsuki Kuga fanclub, the Cosplay club, the Anime club, the LGBT club, and the Stalking club are all new additions this year.

**Friday** is the first Mahjong tournament of the year. The event will be held in the gymnasium and begins at 1:00 pm and should end around 3:30pm. Your Mahjong team would appreciate your support, listeners.

Takeda Masashi, captain of the Kendo Team, has just sent in a letter, requesting that I read it over the air. His note reads: 'Yuuichi Tate, please come back to kendo!' The paper is crumpled slightly and mottled with patches that can only be tears of desperation, falling from his eyes as he wrote the letter. I do not know why Takeda Masashi would be emotional over a letter.

Kuga Natsuki, one viewer reports, was seen at school today, although this appearance does not set any standards, nor does it exceed anyone's expectations. I think that, much like the wind or an acquaintance, Kuga-san comes and goes as she pleases.

I have just received new information regarding that mysterious transfer student. We now know that her name is Tokiha Mai. Physical description states that she is 'of average height, perhaps a little below average, busty, and is a redhead.' After facing Suzushiro in a brief interrogation, Tokiha-san was given some breathing space and was left to console her younger brother, Takumi Tokiha. Information regarding her strange arrival is still unknown, and I feel as though it will never be known.

A strange, cat-like girl was seen roaming campus earlier today. She was not in uniform, was not wearing shoes, and did not interact with those who tried to help her. The same girl was seen causing a ruckus around campus hours later after consuming what could only be super spicy curry bread. It is assumed that the unidentified girl has a low tolerance to spicy things.

Akane Higurashi and Kazuya Kurau have been seen together multiple times on various occasions. We conclude that they are officially dating. Well wishes to you young lovers!

This brings us to our next segment, listeners. For those of you out there who are like me, who are attractive but still find themselves single, we here at the broadcasting headquarters have taken the liberty to create tips designed to maybe help you get a girl or a guy.

**Tip #1:** Shower. Nobody likes body odor. And I mean nobody.

**Tip #2: **Be confident. Nobody likes a waif of a human. Make sure you are confident, and not cocky.

**Tip #3: **Be yourself. The most annoying thing said ever, but being yourself is a good way to get a healthy relationship started. Faking your personality will not get you a healthy relationship.

**Tip #4:** Flatter him or her. But do it in a way that won't go to their heads.

**Tip #5: **Spend time with him/her. But don't do it in a creepy way. You will probably be slapped if you're a creep.

Now go out there, find the person you like, and charm them with your manly or womanly appeal! We here at the broadcasting headquarters are not responsible for your actions.

I have just been handed an update on clubs, the newest club is the Reito Kanzaki fanclub, so now all you boys and girls out there can now congregate in one concentrated area and fangirl to your heart's desire.

My dear viewers, I have very important news to tell you. I have just seen the kaichou and Kuga Natsuki talking to one another. Now, I know that they've been friends for a while now, since middle school, but they were in close proximity to one another, comfortably so. What were they discussing? What is the status of their friendship? Or is it something more?

Hold on listeners, my phone just buzzed, alerting me that I have just received a text.

It's from Kuga-san. She texted me:

'**Please ****fuck**** off Harada. Your speculations are incorrect.'**

How rude, Natsuki. Although I sense that you are denying your true feelings regardless…

I hear that our new transfer student is searching for a part-time job, and that she is considering working at the café Lindenbaum, the campus diner. Well, Tokiha-san, I say go for the job. I believe in you.

More to come after the weather report for the week:

**Monday**: Sunny, partly cloudy, 78°

**Tuesday**: Partly cloudy, 76°

**Wednesday**: Chance of rain, 75°

**Thursday**: Thunderstorm, 71°

**Friday**: Overcast, 68°

And we're back, listeners, and boy do I have some updates for you.

Akane Higurashi and Kazuya Kurau were seen traipsing about the streets of Tokyo, practically skipping, hand in hand and love-struck smiles on their faces. They really are too cute. I mean, really too cute.

Tokiha Mai has offered the unidentified wildcat girl, who we now know is named Mikoto Minagi, to stay with her in the dorms. No word on this has been said by the Chairwoman, so we all assume that it is fine.

Kaichou Shizuru Fujino reports that three of the girls and two boys attending the tea ceremony demonstration suddenly fainted when she praised them for doing a good job. Fujino-san added:

**"I do not know why students do this around me. **

**It's as if they revere me as some sort of goddess, **

**or something. It kind of makes me worry." **

Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa were seen working in the student council room, surrounded by newspapers from today and yesterday. Some speculate that Suzushiro-san is a bit obsessed with the transfer student and the strange, singed circle she was found lying in.

No more was said on the issue, though, but I doubt Haruka has let the matter go. I don't think she'll ever let the matter go.

Either way, it appears we've run out of time, listeners. I bid you adieu, for now. Until tomorrow, listeners, until tomorrow.


	2. Panty Thief

**Broadcast #2: Panty Thief**

A transfer student arrives through mysterious means and now panties and bras are being snatched here and there. Something is not right.

Dear listeners, I have some concerning news. There have been reports of numerous cases of missing undergarments around campus. Class 2-B, class 3-A, and class 1-C have all been affected by what can only be a perverted panty thief. Ladies, keep your bras to your bosom and your panties on.

Akane Higurashi reports that, when she opened her gym locker after swim class, she was shocked to find that her panties and bra were both missing. She stated:

**"I don't know why people do this. It's not funny and it's really perverted." **

Many other girls have sent in similar claims. It was, however, reported that Kuga Natsuki was not affected. I doubt that. Hold on viewers, Kuga-san has just sent me a text, requesting that I read it over the air. She writes:

'**To the bastard who stole my underwear,**

**I will hunt you down and de-man you. **

**The hopes you had for having children will **

**not come true if I get my hands around your neck.'**

Kuga-san, I understand your frustration at being panty-robbed…but isn't that just a little violent?

Student Council President Shizuru Fujino has just issued a report on the incidents happening around campus. She stated:

'**The student council will not stand for this kind of behavior, whether from an individual or from a group of students. Discord amongst Fuuka's community isn't tolerated. We ask you to stop, lest you want the Executive Committee after you.'**

If you have spotted the thief, or thieves, please report it to the Executive Committee immediately, make sure to not forgot name, if possible, grade, and physical description should you see the culprit.

And now, the news.

Listeners have reported that, on more than one occasion, they have seen Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga conversing once more. I presume that their friendship might be more than just a friendship…but that's just me, listeners.

Head of the Executive Committee Haruka Suzushiro has been given full permission from Shizuru Fujino to set up a task force designed to capture this perverted panty thief. Suzushiro has commandeered the Church, making it base camp for the time being. Anyone entering the church without authorization will be immediately shooed away. This has caused concern amongst the church group, as they cannot carry on with their religious duties if they do not have a church to do so in.

Pretty boy Akira Okuzaki has sent in a statement that reads:

'**I am not a ninja. Whoever came up with that ridiculous idea is a moron and falsely informed.'**

Listeners, I have received an updated list for next week's events.

**Monday** is counseling day for the two tennis teams. The reason I say teams is because originally we had just one tennis team, yet the players couldn't get along and had to be split up.

**Tuesday** is the opening day for a movie titled 'Soundless Cliff', and is about a strange town, that nobody knows of, constantly covered in ominous fog. The plot is a butchering of the series of games the movie is based off of and horror fans and critics everywhere were deeply upset at what they call "a terrible rendition of an amazing game." Fans have voiced their outrage through threats, such as "the director should burn for his idiocy."

**Wednesday** brings promise of an all-school movie night at the Backstage Movie Bar and Grill complex. The event begins at 6:45 pm and is set to end at 11:59 pm. RSVP early so the student council can rent enough seats.

**Thursday** is the kendo club's first in-school practice tournament, held in the gymnasium at 2:30 pm.

**Friday** is the art club's first gallery show. There will be a reception at 5:30pm.

Listeners, I have just received news that captain of the kendo club Takeda Masashi has been surrounded by the Executive committee and was seen holding panties between his thumb and forefinger. The poor boy was not given any time to explain himself, and was immediately subdued and taken to the church.

Natsuki Kuga, Shizuru Fujino, and various others have released statements when questioned about the behavior and youthful tendencies of Takeda Masashi.

**'The idiot doesn't get his thrills of off panty-snatching. He's not that kind of guy.'**

** 'Takeda-han is not that kind of pervert. He would need the contents.' **

** 'He's too awkward to pull off a stunt like that.' **

Well, listeners, what do you think about all of this? Call in with your thoughts on the issue.

Takeda Masashi has been confined to the church for at least four hours now. He has been subjected to lectures from Father Greer and Sister Yukariko about the 'Passions of youth'. Poor, poor Takeda.

In other news, a second plan to catch this panty thief has been set up around the dorms. I hear that it involves a copious amount of lingerie from a, quote, '**good friend'** of the Student Council president, Shizuru Fujino. The kaichou added that this plan was not hers and that she simply gave the 'okay' to the Executive committee. Her reasoning was this:

**'I only agreed to this plan in hopes that it may stop the incidents from happening.'**

We will return with more after a word from our sponsor.

Too lazy to reach for the remote on the coffee table when you're on the couch? Too much of a hassle to grab your phone that's only an arm's reach away? Well now you don't have to worry! Introducing The Claw, a versatile device that you can use to grab those things too far away or out of reach. Simply hold in your hand and control the lever that enables the grabbing action.

Too Lazy to Funcion Productions is not liable for any misuse or self-inflicted injury.

We're back listeners! And I have received several letters sent in from various people.

A loud screaming, crashing noise, and what sounded like a motorcycle echoed through the hallways of the dorms. Sources say that the sound came from the room 312, belonging to Kuga Natsuki. Whatever caused the normally composed Ice Princess to react in such a way is unknown to me, listeners.

A random passerby reports that he saw three girls fighting a giant monster type creature. He states that the creature was at least twelve feet tall and that the girls had strange weapons in their possession. He thinks he saw Natsuki Kuga on a mechanical wolf, although he also mentioned that he hasn't been sleeping well for the past week, and could probably have just made up the entire situation.

Student Council President and Executive Committee head have both released statements that read:

**'Takeda Masashi has been found innocent and is free from the lectures of youthful passion.'**

**'While the treat has been subdued, the Executive Committee will be tacking action to ensure that imminents like this one will not happen again anytime soon.'**

Natsuki Kuga is in a state of distress over her completely destroyed lingerie collection and has found comfort in crying on the kaichou's shoulder.

Well, listeners, our time is drawing to an end and I must bid you adieu for now. So, curl up in bed, grab a book (or a lover), and relax.

Until next time, listeners, until next time.


	3. Vampires

**a/n: I have been listening to Night Vale recently. Can you tell? I am not meaning to rip-off Night Vale, but I was influenced by it. And I have been wondering if Fuuka Academy has a radio show, because I know that some schools do that. I think it would be amusing to have someone like Chie, with various stand-ins on certain events, broadcasting the goings-on during the Mai HiME series. But that's just me, and I'm just bored and this is not meant to be taken seriously. Ps, expect it to be just a little OOC.**

**~~~HIME~~~**

**Broadcast #3– Vampires?!**

A bustling, diverse academy where the Student Council runs the school, the girls are hot, and mysterious and terrifying unknown monsters can interrupt classes unannounced. This is Fuuka Gakuen.

Today I'll begin by reading a notice that has, by now, been posted over the school campus by our _esteemed_ Executive Council head. The notice reads:

**'Any acts of misconduct should be immediately exported to the Executive Committee. As a reminder, the Executive Committee is set to begin installing new security cameras abound campus. It should be noted that anyone caught trampling with the cameras will be dealt with accordionly.'**

Aside from the various malapropisms that our Head of the Executive Committee is infamous for, I believe that the Committee will not tolerate any acts of vandalism to school property. You all know just as well as I do that being dealt with accordingly is not pleasant. If you value your dignity, **do not tamper with the security system**. But, that aside, here's what's going on around campus.

In regards to last week's incident involving the series of attacks by a supposed vampire, Kiyone Nonomiya, who has recovered from the ordeal, issued a statement claiming that acts of "this or that" did not happen, and that it was **_not_** Takeda Masashi, captain of the Kendo club. She added that the attacker was a large monster resembling a flounder, or some other flat sea dwelling thing.

Little else is known about this monster, as Miss Nonomiya was too terrified to capture every minute detail of the monster as she stared, eyes wide with terror, into the gaping maw lined with rows of jagged teeth.

Fuuka's Ice Princess Natsuki Kuga was seen beating Takeda Masashi senseless after he was caught inadvertently staring at her while she changed. Kuga claims that it was pure reflex and that he should've kept his eyes elsewhere. The Ice Princess refused to say any more on the matter.

We here at the broadcasting headquarters have just received an update on school events for the week:

**Tuesday** brings promise of a choir concert, starring the renowned Alyssa Searrs, whose voice is said to sound like a thousand glorious angels and, if one could feel sound, hearing the girl sing is like being kissed by millions of soft feathers and puppies.

** Wednesday** is a spirit rally for the National Sports convention, which the Kendo club, tennis teams, swimming team, and aikido club will be attending. The event starts at 7:30 pm and there will be a plethora of snacks, boys, and a chance to tie ribbons at the Crystal Shrine.

**Thursday** is the dress rehearsal for the play 'Mid-morning Daydream' put on by the drama and improv clubs. Tickets do not exist for this night only and, therefore, entry is free. It is supposed to be hilarious and the club leaders are strongly urging students to see it. Reviews from early viewers state that the play was "average, at best" and that the casting "could've been better."

**Friday** is an all-school karaoke night. The location has yet to be announced or established, but when it is established, we will let you know.

Several girls, who have been identified as being members of the 'Shizuru Fujino Fanclub', have been admitted to the nurses' office, the cause is presumed to have been over-hyperventilating and extreme heart rates, leading to the girls collapsing in what can only be described as a mix between swooning and inelegant fainting. The kaichou reported that she does not know why students, boys and girls alike, react in such a way whenever they see her. **"It just like with the tea ceremony. It really does confuse me sometimes. I just don't understand, and I worry that these girls either have weak circulation or some other issue."** The kaichou stated, sighing as she went back to sipping her tea.

In other news, a random unnamed student called in earlier this week, frantically spewing out words that were difficult to make out. I believe she said something about seeing a large, flaming mechanical dragon flying high above the treetops. But I mean, that's kind of crazy, right? One does not simply see a flaming mechanical dragon without having some kind of problem.

I myself don't have an opinion, listeners, but I want confirmation to this kind of news. I encourage you to call in with your responses, opinions, disagreement, etc.

We are trying out a new segment today where we have asked listeners to send in some proverbs, words of wisdom, or quotes that have nothing to do with wisdom.

Our first entry is from **Silver Ice Crystal**, who sent in words of wisdom that read: **If you don't want a broken nose, don't get in my way. **

Well played, Kuga-san. Well played.

Our next entry is from **RuleEnforcer**, who sent in a proverb that reads: **Some people are like blisters, they don't show until the work is done.**

I can only assume that this is from a certain Head of Executive Committee and directed at a certain Student Council president.

**SerpentCharmer** sent in a response to the above entry. The entry reads: **Do you remember that time you won Student Council president? **

Harsh, Fujino. Very, very harsh, but not unwarranted.

So far those are the only entries we have received. I fear that this may lead to problems in the future, and the likelihood of this segment ever happening again is very slim.

In other news, listeners, I have something very concerning to tell you. Akane Higurashi and Kazuya Kurau have both been missing from campus for at least a week now. No information has been released regarding their whereabouts, and I worry for their safety.

The results of the Cake Wars that took place last Thursday just came in, listeners. Luckily, no fatalities occurred, although sources say that all three of the judges who were present and affected by the atrocious cooking skills of the girls refuse to ever go near their cooking again. Except for Mai's cooking, because we all know that Mai really can cook.

Sources say that Midori Sugiura will not be filed for accidental food poisoning, although she has been prohibited from ever hosting events such as this one ever again.

Chairwoman Mashiro Kazahana just announced over the intercom that she would like to see Tokiha Mai, Kuga Natsuki, and Minagi Mikoto in her office located in the west area of campus. She mentioned the words, "You are not in trouble," which, as everyone knows, probably means they're in trouble. I wonder what you three have been up to, and why it requires a meeting with the Chairwoman…I do not know if I should be disappointed in you three, or if I should leave my position here at the broadcasting headquarters and spy on your meeting…Just kidding.

As exciting at this news is, our airtime is coming to an end. So, for now, I bid each and every one of you bright, young humans adieu, for now. Until next time, listeners, until next time.


	4. That's Amore

Broadcast #4: It's a Romantic Affair

It's that time listeners, when boys work up the courage to finally ask that special someone out. When girls travel in large groups to the department store to purchase multiple spools of ribbon and multi-colored sharpies to mark the names of their crushes on the sleek fabric of their ribbon.

Welcome to Fuuka Academy, live from the broadcasting headquarters.

Today we begin with updates on this weeks events.

**Monday** is the Anime Club's open cosplay contest, held in the gymnasium. The event begins at 3:40 pm and is set to end at 5:30pm. There will be tons of food, nerds, and potential romantic interests.

**Tuesday** is the chance to claim a spot in the Crystal Shrine. So all you lovestruck fools out there can tie ribbons without repercussions.

**Wednesday** is the opening premiere of 'AssKick 2'. Critics write that it was a "less than satisfactory sequel to the first movie." It has recieved a review of 6/10.

**Thursday** is the chance to ask out that special person you've been pining after.

**Friday** is the Romance Festival held on Fuuka Grounds. There will be lots of games and fun, couples activities to partake in. Let it be known that formal kimono wear is strongly suggested.

And now, the news.

Listeners have reported that they saw Reito Kanzaki approach Tokiha Mai in the halls near the Student Council room in the after hours of school. They mentioned that Kanzaki-senpai was looking radiant as usual, with his chiseled face of beauty and his perfect hair and his dazzling smile. They also reported that Mai almost fainted upon speaking to him.

The Head of the Executive Committee is on a warpath regarding the preparations for the festival. She despises the idea of an open night to tie ribbons in the Shrine. She issued a claim that reads:

**'Ridiculous! I can't believe that this school has gone so far as to allay such behavior. Tying ribbons with the names of your crashes to a reeling.'**

I have a daunting feeling that Suzushiro-san will be unrelenting in removing ribbons almost as fast as you put them up, listeners. So make sure to bring many ribbons bearing the name of your crush.

Shiho Munakata was seen approaching Tate Yuuichi the other day, presenting him with a gift of homemade Mochi and a small octopus plush doll. Sounds like things are getting real, here, listeners.

In other news, Shizuru Fujino was once again seen talking to Natsuki Kuga. They seemed to be engaged in a very deep and riveting conversation, I presume. Seriously, those two just need to get past their awkward teen love and go out already.

Hold on, listeners, I have just recieved a text from Kuga Natsuki herself.

**"Harada, I seriously will kill you if you keep spouting your speculations over the air. I don't know where you are, but know this, I will find you eventually." **

Let a student have her fun for a while, Kuga-san. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing...anyway...

Sakomizu-sensei was seen reprimanding Natsuki Kuga for arriving to school late today. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Random passers-by report that Kuga's warning went something like this:

**"If you don't start arriving to school on time, without speeding, then you'll have to repeat the year." The conversation ended with the Ice Princess stomping away angrily and little else was said on the matter. **

Rumors have been circulating, listeners, that Yuuichi Tate may or may not have a crush on our busty resident redhead, Tokiha Mai. These are, of course, mere speculations made by the student body, and nothing has been confirmed.

I have just recieved a letter from an anonymous sender, listeners. The penmanship is neat and probably belonging to a girl, or an effeminate boy. Either way, the letter reads:

_'Chie, I need you to do me a favor on the night of the festival. Mai accepted Reito's invitation to go together to the festival. But, as you know, Mikoto is always with Mai, and I fear that will interfere with their date. I need you and Aoi to take care of the wildcat the night of the festival.' _

Well, listeners, that's pretty intense. Mai accepted Reito-san's invitation and this anonymous sender called it a date. It's official! Although, sender anonymous, you could've been a little less forward in your request, but I suppose I'll help out and take care of the wildcat.

We'll return later this evening, listeners, after a lengthy intermision.

Hopeless Romantic Corporation brings you tips on how to ask the girl, or guy, of your dreams out.

**Tip #1:** Be charming. A smile or flowers might do it.

**Tip #2**: Ask them out in a creative way. Being artsy often times helps.

**Tip #3:** Breath mints. No one likes bad breath. Nobody.

**Tip #4:** Look up Wikihow pages prior to asking them out. Maybe.

**Tip #5**: Respect them. Remember, no means no.

And we are back, listeners! It is currently 4:45 pm and the festival is in the early stages. Listeners have reported that they have seen the most unlikely couples around campus. Still no sight of Akane or Kazuya, and I am really beginning to worry.

Sources have yet to see Tokiha Mai and Reito Kanzaki around campus, although there have been sightings of a less than excited Yuuichi Tate being held captive, I mean willingly held back from free choice, by Shiho Munakata.

Wait, listeners. I have just recieved news that Reito Kanzaki and Tokiha Mai have just been spotted near the food stands. They have Mikoto with them and I must go relieve them from their babysitting of the younger girl.

So, for now, listeners, adieu. I will probably return later in the eveningwith more reportings on the events of the evening.


	5. The Military Part A

**Broadcast #5: The Military**

A bright beam of destructive energy, as beautiful as an angel's radiant wings and about as deadly as a nuclear weapon. The events that took place during last night's festival has left most of Japan devastated and confused as to why somebody would do such a thing.

Welcome to Fuuka, live from the broadcasting headquarters.

We begin today with a summary of last night's strange events. First, I am at ease now that I know other people saw the bridge being obliterated by a mysterious light beam from above. Over the majority of the student body claim to have seen the very same thing as I did, although details of what was being done prior to the incident vary from person to person.

Luckily, Aoi, Mikoto, and I were not within the proximity of the outer perimeter of where the blast happened. Unfortunately, the individuals who were nearby happened to be Reito Kanzaki, Tokiha Mai, Yuuichi Tate, and Shiho Munakata. Sources say that these four individuals were not harmed in any way, physically, although tensions are rising amongst them and I can only assume it's from overwhelming amounts of sexual tension and youthful passion.

Head of Executive Committee Haruka Suzushiro has issued a report. She has sent it to me, demanding that I broadcast her words over the air.

**'The peace of Fuuka Gakuen has been infamously disruptured. We will not stand for this kind of injustice.'**

Suzushiro-san, always the one for enforcing justice amongst the student body, despite mixed feelings towards her overzealous nature and inelegant manner of ensuring social limits…moving on.

Student Council President says that, although the festival was unfortunately disrupted, the rest of the student council are relieved that nobody was injured. She added that there may be plans for another festival in the future in hopes to compensate for the disturbing turn that last night's festival took.

On a lighter note, I have just received updates for this week's events.

**Monday **is the joint meeting between the Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki Kuga, and Reito Kanzaki fanclubs. Only members of the clubs will be granted access to an otherwise exclusive event.

**Tuesday **is the all-school congregation at Backstage Movie Grill and Bar complex. The feature that will be showing is titled 'Origin'. The plot is highly complex, featuring more than five layers of subplot, different realities overlapping one another, and general mind fuckery. However, due to its captivating use of complex and high quality effects, critics, disregarding the perplexing plot of time and its anomalies, pockets of missing reality, and mediocre action, have given the film an 8/10.

**Wednesday** brings the exciting chance to finally learn how to properly cook edible food and sort their laundry, as the 'Learn How to Survive in College' club's request for a time slot has been agreed to. The course will take place in the classroom belonging to Sakomizu-sensei.

**Thursday **is the—

Hold on, listeners, I have just received an urgent report from several of our sources, each report bearing similar words of distress.

**'Chie, I have just spotted around fourteen fully functional tanks drive onto campus. While they filed in neatly, four of them broke from the line and plowed through the flower bushes of the main plaza. Aside from their disregard towards nature, I fear these tanks are a threat.'**

**'Harada-san, a large military faction has just stormed the campus, causing confusion amongst the student body.' **

Listeners, if you are in the main buildings of Fuuka, do not leave the safety of your classrooms, even if your teacher bans anyone from exiting anyway. Stay at your desks and away from the windows.

Lackey Keita has just informed me that broadcasting headquarters has officially gone into lockdown mode. I would like to take this moment to let my teachers know that I, Chie Harada, am still on campus although the location is unknown, and that I am alive.

An update from mere minutes ago, listeners, reports that sightings of our passionate officer of the law has approached one of the tanks, stationary on the now damaged lawns of Fuuka, was shooed away from the tank, and retaliated with a flying kick. Reports say that not even a dent was made in the bullet proof metal that I don't know the name of tank and that the Head of the Executive Committee was kindly escorted back to the Student Council room, where she is to stay until the military evacuates from campus.

Suzushiro-san writes the following:

** 'Inconvincible. How dare some function of the military just show up on campus unannounced and disrupt the community peace! Just who do they think they are?'**

Suzushiro-san let her outrage at the situation be clearly heard, causing further tension between her and the military guards stationed outside the doors of the Student Council Room.

An announcement was made over the intercom by a soldier of this unidentified military unit, letting their intentions be known to the student body. He mentioned that their intrusion would be brief and that they were granted full authorization to enter the premises. Medical personnel took over then, adding that they were required to conduct blood testing on the female portion of the entire student body. He did not specify why they only needed to test the females, and not the males.

Attempts at negotiating with these trespassers have been made by faculty and student council alike, yet the answer always remains a resolute no. Not even Shizuru Fujino-san's charm could persuade the military faction to relent. And you know it's bad when Fujino-san can't convince someone.

Teacher Midori Sugiura reports that the military have begun herding students into separate locations, keeping the females confined to the main building while the boys are being moved to face lockdown in the gymnasium.

Nurse Yohko Sagisawa is in quiet opposition to having the nurse's office overrun by military personnel, yet knows that she cannot say nor do anything about it.

Listeners, I am still confused as to why military forces were given authorization to enter Fuuka grounds. I don't know what they want, and I don't think anybody knows what they want. They seem to have some ulterior motive, though, listeners, yet little information has been said on that matter.

Chairwoman Mashiro Kazahana has been reported to be missing from her office, along with her non-maid Fumi Himeno. This brings to mind the question of where could they possibly be at a time like this? Isn't it kind of the Chairwoman's job to deal with crisis like this one? Or do they not have training at Chairwoman school to deal with unannounced and suspicious military faction invasions?

Listeners, I have just been sent a warning from an anonymous outsider. They write:

**'It is not safe to broadcast right now. The military faction is not—…'**

Listeners, the warning cuts off there, words that were once written on the paper I am holding right at this moment have been furiously scratched out with black sharpie, making it impossible to read.

I think this anonymous sender is warning me to bid you adieu for now, listeners, and with all that's going on right now, I feel as though it would be best to heed the scratched out warning.

So, listeners, remain safe and out of harm's way. Follow mandatory procedure and you should be fine.

Until next time, listeners, until next time.


	6. The Military Part B

Broadcast #6: The Military Part B

The festival is interrupted, Fuuka is invaded by an unidentified and possibly unauthorized military, and now the Student Council is refusing to comply with the standard procedure of the military.

Welcome to Fuuka, live from the broadcasting headquarters.

We begin today with updates on the current situation.

President of the Student Council Shizuru Fujino has issued a statement, claiming that, until they get some sort of significant and worthwhile information regarding the reasons for the military's presence on campus, they will not comply to standard protocol. She continued, making the following statement:

**"Until we have been provided with sufficient information from these intruders, we will not comply with any requests or demands made by military personnel."**

Fujino-san, I think it's safe to say that the majority of the student body is in agreement with your words. I think it is good advice to tell the community to not trust strangers without knowing what they want first. That's just common logic.

Moments ago, the military intruders announced over the intercom their reason for interrupting classes. An unnamed voice of authority made the statment over the intercom. He said:

**"We've been deployed for your protection under orders from the Japanese government. We ask that you remain calm and obey our instructions."**

I have recieved report through confidential means, since the military just announced that there is currently a communication ban underway, that the soldiers tasked with watching the Student Council were overheard explaining that the ones responsible for the destruction of the bridge may have escaped onto campus grounds and that they are "thought to possess a new and desdly virus."

Some outside intel has just informed me that sightings of Tokiha Mai, Miyu Greer, and vocal angel Alyssa Searrs were seen locked in a tension-filled confrontation inside the Chairwoman's office. The intel reports that they saw Miyu Greer's left arm turn into a functional blade and proceed to attack Tokiha Mai after the latter failed to mention the locations of Kuga Natsuki and Minagi Mikoto.

I am curious, listeners, as to why those three are somehow involved in all of this. I hope you aren't tangling yourselves in a dangerous affair, because as a friend to all three of you, I would have to say that doing so is very bad and you'd be better off without getting involved in things larger than your capable of dealing with.

The same intel also reported that the attack from the presumed android, Miyu Greer, was intercepted by Minagi Mikoto, wielding that same oversized sword that Tokiha Mai was seen holding on her first day here. Shortly after, Tokiha and Minagi were seen leaping from the second story window, landing completely unharmed, as they fled from, what intel describes as "flat, purple monster things" that followed after them after a golden burst of light was emitted from the Chairman's office.

What? I don't even know what to say to that, listeners. I mean, strange bursts of golden light and weapon-wielding girls are strange enough, but flat monster things? That's a little ridiculous, right, listeners?

More news regarding the state of Fuuka Gakuen.

Referring back to the military's actions to separate boys and girls, in all the chaos I forgot to mention that our Kaichou, Shizuru Fujino-san asked a very good question:  
**"Why would you only examine the girls?"**

Fuuka Gakuen's defender from evil and secret ninja has provided me with some valuable information, listeners. Ninja-san reports the following:  
The medical staff is conducting their blood tests. While consoling a younger student, Midori Sugiura caused one member of staff to remove her from the room due to her angered protests at the way the medical team was handling the students. While being escorted, Sugiura-sensei somehow subdued the guard handling her and is is assumed that the method of subduing the sildier was by using a large scythe-like weapon.

Nao Yuuki was seen with a strange claw-like weapon on her hands and three soldiers entirely cocooned in what looked like spider web.

Executive Committee Head and Loyal but Shy Lapdog Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa were being escorted by two soldiers when the Executive Committee head suddenly collapsed, complaining of "a chronic gastritis condition" before headbutting one soldier, effectively taking him out and body tackling the other, allowing for Kikukawa-san to escape custody. Now that's really using your head, Suzushiro-san!

Kuga Natsuki was seen free falling from an unidentified helicopter outside the military boundary, a mechanical wolf accompanying her. She dropped down to join Tokiha Mai and Minagi Mikoto, who were surrounded by some soldiers. The Ice Princess apparently disarmed the soldiers with pistols of her own before commanding her mechanical wolf, named Duran, to "load flash cartride" -whatever that means, listeners - resulting in a large, flash-bomb effect that was visible from the school.

Yes, supposedly authorized military, why would you only examine the girls? Answer me that.

I suppose it's an obligation of mine to bring you updates of the week's events. However, since this week was interrupted by this infiltration, all remaining events for this week only have been cancelled. However, next week's events are still going to happen, and I suppose I can tell them to you, as I'm sure that being confined to the gym and other location is hardly entertining.

**Monday** is the opening premiere of My Maiden Princess Zwei and is a sequel to the first movie simply titled My Maiden Princess. Critics say that it is "so much better than the first movie" and that the movies should've been switched in their order. The movie focuses on an academy that is not all girls and the protaganist is an average, supposedly normal teenager, transferring to the school yet enountering strange happenings on her first day. It has recieved an 8/10.  
**Tuesday** has promised another tea ceremony demonstration, for those of you who were not fortunate enough or did not RSVP in time, with the Kaichou, Shizuru Fujino. The demonstration begins promptly at 6:30 pm. There are twenty openings this time, so be quick about it.  
**Wednesday** is the track team's first in-school competition. Be supportive, listeners!  
**Thursday** is the opening night of the drama club's original one-act play "Love Amongst the Stars"  
**Friday** is the first dance of the school year, held in the gymnasium, and begins at 8:30 pm. It's a casual event, so no need to buy dresses or anything too fancy.

Back to the situation on campus:

I've just recieved word that Tokiha Mai, Kuga Natsuki, Minagi Mikoto, Yukino Kikikawa, Midori Sugiura, Yukariko Sanada, and Yuuki Nao are reported to be missing. Nobody knows where they disappeared to, but we can only pray that they are safe.

That's all for now, listeners. Hopefully next time things will be a little more normal.

So, until next time, listeners, until next time.


End file.
